


Dreams and Hopes

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise's vivid nightmare of Naoto's fate leaves her shaking. Thankfully Naoto herself manages to calm her girlfriend down, and reassure her of the bond they share since their first day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Hopes

On a rainy evening, Rise watches the hard downpour with worry.

It’s nearly midnight, and her girlfriend Naoto hasn’t called. She was working on a hard case, and was close to catching the killer.

Rise kept checking her phone every 3 seconds; no text or voicemail from Naoto. Her worry was starting to overwhelm her…that is until her doorbell rang and Rise doesn’t hesitate to answer it, hoping that its Naoto.

She immediately drops the phone upon opening the door, all form of joy leaving her soul. Naoto is on the other side, but she has a look of horror on her face. Naoto has blood spatter on her face around her left cheek; her fingers are coated in blood as she struggles to take a step forward.

Its Naoto’s body that makes Rise nearly scream. Naoto’s shirt is covered in blood for the most part, some places much darker than others. Given the holes in her shirt, Rise can only deduce she was shot…several times.

“Rise…” Naoto mutters, taking a step and she falls forward, Rise catching her mid-way, and then sees her back…she has a multitude of gun shots.

“Naoto…” Rise mumbles, her voice high-pitched and tears threatening to leave her eyes as she holds Naoto tight “It’s ok I’ll call an ambulance, stay with me…Naoto, Naoto!”

Naoto went limp seconds later…she didn’t move ever again…

  
“NO!” Rise yelled, getting up from her bed rather fast, adrenaline in high, eyes darting everywhere and trying to understand what happened.

…It was a nightmare. Just…a nightmare.

Rise hears a door slowly open, and out comes Naoto in a towel from the bathroom “Rise?” Naoto asks, blinking “I heard screaming.”

Rise’s instincts acted before anything else, leaping off the bed like a tiger, she rushes towards Naoto in the blink of an eye and embraces her in a tight hug.

“R-Rise?!” Naoto gasps, wide eye at the sudden intimacy (not that it’s unwelcomed mind you) “What’s…” she then hears Rise weep “…Rise…?”

“Naoto…” Rise’s tone sounded wobbly between her tears and trembling body “I…I had a nightmare. Yo-you took a case and came back all…bloody and you limped forward and….” Rise nearly choked, not wanting to end that sentence. For Naoto, that was enough. She didn’t need to hear more.

“Rise…” Naoto whispers to her softly, returning the hug and letting her hands travel around Rise’s back, side and around her neck and hair, her soft motions slowly calming Rise down as her weeps die out slowly, her eyes a bit red from the strong tears and emotions. “Better…?”

Rise nods quietly, eyes looking at Naoto with joy, but also fear and concern. Naoto lets out a small smile at Rise and kisses her nose “It was just a nightmare…it’s not real. I won’t die while doing my duty. I have a reason to come back home, and that reason is you.”

“…Naoto…” Rise couldn’t help but smile and giggle “That was so dorky…”

“…I’m still working on that” Naoto blushes, looking away from Rise “It just doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“It’s fine…” Rise smiles, feeling a lot better after letting all of that out. She slowly softens the hug “Sorry to worry you like that…”

“?” Naoto frowns a bit at Rise “You don’t need to apologize Rise, you worried for me and there is no need to be ashamed of that.”

“Still…” Rise sighs, looking down. Right away Naoto cups her chin and lifts Rise’s head up “Naoto…?”

Rise’s eyes widen as her lips are taken in by Naoto’s soft lips. The kiss lasts nearly a full minute in silence, Naoto breaking the kiss, the two taking a slow deep breath as they look at each other, a stare that defines their connection and understanding of the other; spiritually and physically “Naoto…”

“I appreciate you worrying about me” Naoto says “I…I always do” Naoto blushes a bit, but smiles “My job is a dangerous one, but I made that decision, and you have stayed with me since then. No words can thank you enough for accepting me for who I am completely. I’m not always here, and sometimes you aren’t either, but it’s not important to see each other, rather never let go, no matter the distance between us.” She drops her towel and embraces Rise in a caring intimate hug, nuzzling her cheek against Rise’s neck. “ _Never one without the other_ , you said so yourself…”

“ _My prince, take my hand and I’ll show you everything_ …” Rise mutters “I said that too…when we made us official…”

“And I want to continue seeing everything” Naoto pulls back, fingers trailing Rise’s cheek as she bumps her forehead with Rise’s “I want to see you, every day by my side, pulling me closer to your world; your story, as I do to you for mine, as we have since we became several years ago at Yaso-Inaba.” “…Naoto…” Rise mutters, her breath hastening, she leans forward and captures her lips with Naoto’s, this kiss being more passionate than the last. Naoto happily returns it, hands moving from cheek to back, to the sides. The actions get a little more intense as Rise takes her top off and presses her breasts against Naoto’s, feeling her heartbeat sync with hers. The two look at each other with a stare of desire and passion.

“Tonight…show me everything…show me once more…”  Naoto whispers to Rise as she kisses Rise again, and Rise happily returns it tenfold, the two slowly trudging onto the bed as the kisses get intense, and under the bed sheets, moans, giggles and whispers of love are sung throughout the night…

_Rise and Naoto spent a lovely evening together…_


End file.
